A hybrid power train used in a vehicle including an engine, a motor, and a transmission transmits the power of the motor and the power of the engine to the driving wheels through the transmission. Typically, it is configured such that a rotor of the motor is directly connected to the input shaft of the transmission and the power of the engine is transmitted to the input shaft of the transmission via a torsional damper and an engine clutch.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an engine clutch 502 is mounted inside a rotor 500 of a motor to transmit the engine power, which is inputted through a torsional damper 508 fitted on a front shaft 506 disposed in series coaxially with a transmission input shaft 504, to the transmission input shaft 504 by connecting/disconnecting operation. Further, the rotor 500 of the motor can always transmit power to the transmission input shaft 504 because a rotor shaft 510 is locked to a clutch retainer 512 of the engine clutch 502.
The above-described power train has drawbacks, however. For instance, vibration of the motor and/or engine is all transmitted to the transmission. Also, when gear shift occurs and required torque changes in re-acceleration after deceleration, it is difficult to control corresponding vibration and achieve smooth gearshift. Further, shock from the driving wheels or gearshift shock is fully transmitted to the motor, such that the durability of the motor is deteriorated. Moreover, when the vehicle is driven with the engine directly connected with the transmission input shaft 504, driving sub-control and regenerative braking control using the motor are difficult, such that it is difficult to ensure good anti-noise and anti-vibration properties.
The above information disclosed in this Background Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.